Scott Shine
}} }} Scott jest starszym bratem Danielli Shine. Dla tego siedemnastoletniego chłopaka najbardziej liczy się sport, bycie najlepszym w tej dziedzinie to jego główny cel życiowy. W przyszłości bardzo chciałby zostać piłkarzem w lidze brytyjskiej. W stosunku do dziewcząt jest bardzo nieśmiały i nieporadny (zawsze walnie jakąś gafę i zniechęci do siebie potencjalną dziewczynę). Póki co nie są one jego priorytetem. Jego hobby to fotografia. Ma bardzo pozytywne podejście do życia i duże poczucie humoru. Historia Scott urodził się 17 kwietnia 1990 roku w Waszyngtonie. Chłopak wraz z rodzicami przez dłuższy czas mieszkał w mieście swych narodzin. Wyprowadził się dopiero w wieku czterech lat na zachód kraju. Od tego czasu rodzina Shine regularnie zmieniała miejsce zamieszkania. W wieku sześciu lat na świat przyszła jego siostra Daniella. Chłopak bardzo pozytywnie przyjął dziewczynkę i ucieszył się na wieść, że będzie starszym bratem. Od samego początku bardzo się o nią troszczył i otaczał opieką. W kilka miesięcy po narodzinach Danielli, państwo Shine wyjechali z USA i zamieszkali kolejno we Francji, Hiszpanii, RPA, Irlandii i Anglii. Podczas pobytu w poszczególnych krajach Scott zaznajamiał się z obcą kulturą i językami. To właśnie wtedy tak bardzo pokochał sporty wszelakie, zainteresował się fotografią i rozpoczął kolekcjonowanie pocztówek. Już w wieku trzynastu lat miał na swym koncie wiele osiągnięć sportowych na arenie międzynarodowej. W wieku siedemnastu lat zamieszkał w Danville. Wygląd thumb|130px|Scott w stroju galowym z nieswoją miną stworzony przez [[Użytkownik:Sebolaaa|Sebolaaa w grze The Sims 4.]] Scott jest bardzo wysokim i chudym nastolatkiem, jednak nie brakuje mu mięśni. Jest bardzo wysportowany i sprawny fizycznie. Ma owalną twarz, zadarty nos i duże, zielone oczy. Swoje ciemnobrązowe włosy zaczesuje zwykle do tyłu, a fryzurę utrwala żelem. Ma bardzo duże stopy. Nieodzowną częścią jego wyglądu jest szeroki uśmiech. Najchętniej ubiera się na sportowo. Zwykle zakłada biało-czerwoną koszulkę z cyfrą pięć na piersiach. Do tego nosi zielone szorty i czerwone tenisówki. Prawie nigdy nie rozstaje się ze swoją piłką do kosza. Scott nie znosi ubierać się w eleganckie garnitury i ubrania krępujące jego ruchy. Uważa je za "sztywniackie" i niewygodne. Jednak nawet kiedy siedemnastolatek jest zmuszony do ubrania się w strój galowy, zakłada do niego buty sportowe, gdyż twierdzi, że są dobre na każdą okazję, w końcu nigdy nie wiesz kiedy będziesz zmuszony uciekać przed rozwścieczoną gumową kaczuszką. Charakter Scott jest bardzo uprzejmy, miły i zabawny. Uwielbia się śmiać i rozśmieszać wszystkich woku. Jest bardzo otwarty i przyjacielski, nie ma problemu z nawiązywaniem nowych znajomości. Dzięki swojemu entuzjazmowi i optymistycznej postawie zjednuje sobie przychylność ogółu. Charakteryzuje go bardzo duża szczerość, zawsze mówi co myśli i potrafi bronić swego zdania, przez co często wdaje się w kłótnie, lub przypadkowe zakłady. Jest osobą emocjonalną, bardzo dobrze widać, gdy ma gorszy humor. Jest również ogromnie gadatliwy i lubi się rozwodzić na różne tematy. Bywa jednak również nietaktowny, bezmyślny i impulsywny. Często robi zanim pomyśli. Nie jednokrotnie zdarza mu się podjąć pochopną decyzję, walnąć jakąś gafę, czy zrobić coś nieodpowiedniego. Uważa się za bystrzaka, choć do inteligencji Danielli mu daleko. Nie jest głupi, jednak bywa że głupio się zachowuje. Siedemnastolatek ma ogromne pokłady tolerancyjny i trudno wyprowadzić go z równowagi. Nie przywiązuje wagi do rzeczy materialnych, jest hojny i potrafi okazać wdzięczność za udzieloną mu pomoc. Jest bardzo troskliwym i opiekuńczym starszym bratem. Za wszelką cenę chce chronić swoją młodszą siostrę i nigdy nie zrobiłby czegoś, co mogłoby ją skrzywdzić, chyba że nieświadomie. Ludzie uważają go za dość porządnego chłopaka, z dobrego domu. Przez swój niewyparzony język i pochopne podejmowanie decyzji, niektórzy mają go za nieco nierozsądnego, tępego osiłka. Przez swoje zachowanie przez dziewczyny jest uważany za zdziecinniałego i nie w pełni dojrzałego. Scott nie przejmuje się tym co myślą o nim inni. Dobrze wie, że jest nieco dziecinny i nierozsądny, uważa, że ma czas na dorastanie, a póki co chce korzystać z młodości. Jednak gdyby się postara potrafi myśleć bardzo trzeźwo i racjonalnie. W ważnych chwilach potrafi się zmobilizować i porzucić na chwilę swój komediancki styl bycia. Rodzina thumb|200px|Rodzice Danielli. Sue i Albert Shine. Rodzina Shine składa się z pięciu członków. Rodziców Alberta i Sue, dwójki dzieci Scotta i Danielli, a także domowego pupila - dziobaczki Penny. Więcej o rodzinie. Rodzicom Scott okazuje bardzo duży szacunek i jest im posłuszny. Zawsze robi to co mu każą, bez większych sprzeciwów, nawet jeśli za tym nie przepada. Czuje przed nimi duży respekt, nigdy ich nie okłamuje - chyba, żeby chronić siostrę. 'Albert Shine - tata' Z ojcem Scott spędza niewiele czasu. Oboje mają do siebie olbrzymi dystans. Albert onieśmiela syna, a sam traktuje go nieco obojętnie. Scott ma trudność w nawiązaniu z ojcem bliższych relacji przede wszystkim przez różnicę intelektualną i brak wspólnych zainteresowań. Mimo różnic Albert bardzo docenia syna i jego talent, jednak nie okazuje tego zbyt często. Traktuje go surowiej niż córkę, ale ma wobec niego równie duże zaufanie. 'Susanna 'Sue' Shine (September) - mama' Nastolatek bardzo często pomaga mamie w pracach domowych. Lubi spędzać z nią czas i rozmawiać o pomysłach na jej nowe książki. Scott uważa, że ma najlepszą i najpiękniejszą mamę pod słońcem. Kobieta bardzo kocha syna. Jest wobec niego pobłażliwa i cierpliwa. Docenia u niego jego poczucie humoru. Scott poza jej mężem, jest jedyną osobą, która potrafi ją rozbawić w każdej sytuacji, samym choćby spojrzeniem. Daniella Shine '- młodsza siostra' Scott jako starszy brat Danny jest bardzo opiekuńczy. Jest trochę takim przeciwieństwem Fretki -podczas, gdy rudowłosa próbuje donieść na braci, Scott nie ma takich chęci i nawet kryje swoją siostrę. Chłopak często pakuje Daniellę w niechciane zakłady i dziewczyna zmuszona jest później robić różne, dziwne rzeczy. Mimo tego brązowowłosa za każdym razem mu pomaga i bardzo go kocha. Scott również nie ma z siostrą łatwego życia, gdyż jest czasem ofiarą jej eksperymentów i wynalazków. Chłopak jest bardzo dumny z siostry. Nigdy by nie zrobił jej krzywdy i nie pozwolił by krzywda się jej stała. Daniella uważa Scotta za nieco głupszego od siebie i traktuje czasem jak dziecko. Jest dla niego pobłażliwa i cierpliwa w stosunku do jego wyskoków. Bywa jednak że traci zimną krew i zdarzy się jej na niego nakrzyczeć. Scott traktuje, jednak jej wybuchy jako nic poważnego i często obraca je w żart. Dziewczynie bardzo zależy na bracie i kocha go za to jaki jest. Relacje Fineasz Flynn Zarówno Fineasz jak i Ferba Scott poznał dzięki swojej siostrze, to ona pierwsza się z nimi zaprzyjaźniła i wiele opowiadała w domu o uzdolnionych braciach. Siedemnastolatek nazywa ich młodymi zdolnymi. Scott uważa Fineasza, za wyjątkowo pomocnego, mądrego i zdolnego chłopca. Jest bardzo wdzięczny czerwonowłosemu, że pomógł mu wygrać zakład z Diego Montoją. Zwraca się do niego Fin. Fineasz lubi Scotta za jego poczucie humor i optymizm. Uważa, że jest on do niego całkiem podobny i gdy tylko ma okazję lubi z nim porozmawiać o byle czym. Mimo że Scott nie dorównuje czerwonowłosemu inteligencją, chłopcy świetnie potrafią się porozumieć i zawsze znajdą wspólny temat do rozmów, choćby pogodę. Ferb Fletcher Już z opowieści Danielli o Ferbie, Scott wywnioskował, że on i jego siostra byliby świetną parą. Gdy nastolatek poznał Fletchera jedynie upewnił się w swych przekonaniach. Scott uważa, że Ferb ze swoją tajemniczością, zdolnościami konstruktora i swoistym sposobem bycia, świetnie komponuje się z nieśmiałą i nieco zbyt poważną geniuszką, za jaką uważa swoją siostrę. Shine bardzo lubi Ferba. Ferb nieco boi się Scotta, jako starszego brata dziewczyny w której się podkochuje. Bardzo zależy mu na jego zdaniu, choć na pierwszy rzut oka można tego nie zauważyć, gdyż rzadko odzywa się w jego obecności. Fretka Flynn Fretkę Scott poznał u Fineasa i Ferba. Prawie od razu ją polubił. Za każdym razem gdy ją spotyka nie stroni od zaczepiania jej i rozmawiania na różne, często chłopskie tematy. Fretka jest jedyną dziewczyną która nastolatka nie onieśmiela, uważa ją za równego kolesia. Fretka uważa Scotta za nico natrętnego i dziwnego, ale lubi go. Nie rozumie, dlaczego chłopak nie próbuje wkopać swojej siostry. Często też czuje się przez niego wyśmiewana jego żartami, choć Scott nigdy nie ma na uwadze obrażenia jej. Nie podoba się jej, że siedemnastolatek traktuje ją jak chłopaka, ale dla świętego spokoju się z tym godzi. Jeremiasz Johnson Chłopcy poznali się w galerii handlowej. Od razu znaleźli wspólny język. Świetnie się dogadują, bywa, że rozumieją się bez słów. Często grywają ze sobą w piłkę i w trójkę, razem z Coltranem, spędzają aktywnie czas. Scott traktuje Jeremiasza jak brata, którego nigdy nie miał. Jeremiasz bardzo lubi siedemnastolatka. Podziwia go za jego sportowe uzdolnienia i oddanie swej pasji. Johnson nie rozumie jednak, dlaczego jego przyjaciel nie interesuje się dziewczętami i stroni od gadania o nich. Wspólnie z Coltranem próbują zeswatać Shine z Jenny Brown. Dodatkowe informacje thumb|350px *Uwielbia sport. *Jego hobby to fotografia. *Zawsze nosi przy sobie scyzoryk. *Ma duże poczucie humoru i opowiada świetne dowcipy. *Jest hazardzistą i lubi się zakładać. *Kolekcjonuje pocztówki i krawaty. *Prawie nie rozstaje się ze swoją piłką do kosza. *Jego idolem jest LeBron James. *Jest dobry w każdym sporcie, nawet szachach. *Całkiem dobrze tańczy. *Dziewczyny go onieśmielają. *Wierzy w zjawiska nadprzyrodzone. *Ogromnie boi się duchów. *Jest początkującym wegetarianinem. *Podobnie jak Nazz, boi się kucyków pony. *Prowadzi zdrowy i aktywny tryb życia. *Potrafi grać na wiolonczeli, ale się do tego nie przyznaje. *Jego ulubiony serial to "Zrządzenia losu". Cytaty Wystąpienia thumb|300px|Scott Shine i [[Scott Milton w wykonaniu EkawekaDxC.]] Ja i ty *Historia Ferba i Danny Story *Zmiana ról *W niepamięci *Powrót do przyszłości *Pokonać strach *Szach-Mat *Etap II *Senna wycieczka *Powrót Nazz *Magiczna noc *Przygody Agenta Spika Wędrując przez życie *Prolog *Rozmowa *Diagnoza *Spotkanie *Komplikacje *Prawdziwy przyjaciel Bądźmy poważni *Sport to udręka *Chwała Złemu Trio 'Inne' *Niech to rzekotka drzewna! *Piękna i Ferb *Proczadzikowe konwersacje Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Zmyśleni bohaterowie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Pierwsze pokolenie Kategoria:Pierwsze pokolenie - bohaterowie